Phantom
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: Crossover with NEW Phantom of the Opera movie, the 1800’s one and the book. Sora was a bookkeeper that always wanted to be an opera singer and plans on trying out. While at the new opera house he has dreams of his past. Soiku AkuRoku some AkuSor
1. Prologue

Tke: okay, this was always on my mind, saying "write me, write me"

Roxas: and KC kept telling you to post it.

Tke: that too.

Roxas: sigh

Tke: don't have too much to say, enjoy.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Title**: Phantom

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings**: Soiku, AkuRoku, Zemyx, slight AkuSor

**Warnings**: Blood, gore, violence, murder, and foul language.

**Summary**: Crossover with NEW Phantom of the Opera movie and the 1800's one. Sora was a bookkeeper that always wanted to be an opera singer and plans on trying out. While at the new opera house he has dreams of his past. Soiku AkuRoku slight AkuSo

**Disclaimer**: Time To Say Goodbye belongs to Sarah Brightman and Andrea Bocelli. All songs will be opera unless stated otherwise. I do not own KH, trust me, the game would be about groping, lemons, and making out.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Black curly hair twisted itself around the sides of a slightly cherubic face, a tight bun pulling extra strands up and out of the way. Brown eyes peered from thin-rimmed glasses as the girl pursed ruby red lips together thoughtfully. Her tan hand outstretched, placing a book in its correct place by the Dewy Decimal System.

_Creak._

She paused, turning slightly.

_Silence._

She shrugged, turning back to the books.

_Creak._

She whirled around this time, as far as she new; everyone was on lunch break or off. It was 10:30 at night, who would be wondering around in a bookstore?

_Creak._

She followed the sound, walking closer and closer on the dark wooden floor.

_Creak._

She reached the last row of books, turning and seeing—

Nothing.

She sighed, turning around before seeing a shadow-blackened man right behind her.

She did the next natural thing.

She screamed.

"UAHHHHHHHHH!!! MURDERERRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!"

She began to cry, scream, and whimper for safety.

Warm chuckling filled her ears and she turned to meet beautiful light sapphire eyes.

"SORA!!"

The boy began to chuckle, stepping back to reveal short, spiky chocolate brown hair. Medium cheekbones, a perfect tan, light pink lips curled into a smile.

"I got you." Came the slightly child-like voice.

She began to wheeze, clutching her chest where her heart would have been, "Dammit, you always do that, why was I not expecting that?"

He just grinned, watching her stomp back to the counter. He followed her, helping her put more books away, "I was just wondering…" His lips were firm, in a straight line, "If it would be alright for me to leave early tonight."

She blinked, "But you never leave ear—ah, the opera house."

His cheeks flared, "Yeah, I'm gonna attempt not to _suck_."

"You're NOT going to suck, you have the most amazing, fantastic, exciting, wonderful voice I've ever heard and—."

"_Jane_." Sora whined.

"No buts!" She cried, wagging her pale fingers and shoved him out the door, "I don't want to see you until you're coming to me saying you quit because you got a new, higher respecting, better paying job."

His eyes filled with soft tears, "… Thanks Jane…"

She smiled, tears in her own hazy eyes, "Break a leg."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Sora played with his fingers, fiddling back and forth with them. He was next, oh GOD he was next…

"Hikari Sora?"

Sora sucked in a breath, the blonde girl behind him patting him, "You'll be fine."

"Thanks Naminé." Sora whispered. He'd met her outside, she was costume designer here, and they'd become instant friends.

He calmly walked on stage eyeing the men sitting in one of the many, many rows.

The owner and manager…

"We heard you were able to do a song from Sarah Brightman?" The manager asked.

Sora nodded, "I do a lot of hers, but I can others."

"We want you to do one of hers called 'Time To Say Goodbye', have you ever heard that one."

Sora broke into a smile, the two men nearly swooning at how adorable Sora had looked with that smile, "T-that's my favorite song from her old CD."

The first, a man with long silver hair grinned, "He's cute."

"Hm, he looks like he could probably do it." Came the answer from the man with black spiky hair.

"Aw come on Zacky, have some trust."

"Don't call me Zacky, Sephiroth."

"Awwwww…."

"NO!"

Sora sweatdropped, clearing his throat softly as the piano man just checked himself behind Sora. Sora turned, seeing glass mirrors lined up on the stage, they were about the size of a portable dance mirror. The mirror was almost as tall as two Soras' in height yet thinner than cardboard.

"You may begin." The silver haired man grinned, motioning with his hands.

The piano man began to play.

"_Quando sono sola  
Sogno all'orizzonte  
E mancan le parole,  
Si lo so che non c'è luce  
In una stanza quando manca il sole,  
Se non ci sei tu con me, con me.  
Su le finestre  
Mostra a tutti il mio cuore  
Che hai accesso,  
Chiudi dentro me  
La luce che  
Hai incontrato per strada_."

Everyone was listening quietly as the brunette sang in harmony, sounding perfect, as if the song was made for him.

"_Time to say goodbye. -- con te partir¨°.  
Paesi che non ho mai  
Veduto e vissuto con te,  
Adesso si li vivr¨°.  
Con te partir¨°  
Su navi per mari  
Che, io lo so,  
No, no, non esistono pi¨´,  
It's time to say goodbye. -- con te io li vivr¨°._"

A man above stage had been listening, his hand slowly letting go of the rope that held a bag of sand that lifted a curtain.

"_Quando sei lontana  
sogno all'orizzonte  
e mancan le parole,  
e io si lo so_—"

WOOSH

The bag and reel came at Sora faster than the piano man had hit the keys.

The piano man pushed Sora out of the way, both men landing on the side as the bag and hook crashed into a mirror. The mirror broke, shattering into little pieces at it flew and sprayed all over the stage.

"SORA!!" "BARTALI!!!"

Bartali sat up, covering Sora's body with his own as he looked down at the boy.

The boy had fainted, a small side wound from the glass, but he was fine, still breathing.

Sora could barely hear people shouting before everything went black.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"WATCH IT DAMN YOU!!" Sora's eyes snapped open, met with the site of a blond boy kneeling next to him. However, it wasn't just any blond kid, it was his twin.

"Roxas?!"

Wasn't Roxas studying abroad in England? Why was he here?

Roxas turned back to him, "You're away, I thought Angelino knocked you out for sure."

Sora blinked, "Who?"

It was then Sora noticed Roxas's clothes.

Or rather, _lack_ of clothes.

He wore no shirt, body glitter all over him with symbolic Latin symbols written in body paint on his skin. The 'skirt' Roxas wore was made of a thin, clear silk, red silk covering his private areas. Five rings were wrapped around Roxas's right ankle, they jingled when he moved while the left had two and also had a thinner one with little fake gold coins about the size of a quarter.

Sora swallowed, looking down at himself to realize he wore the exact same thing. He shifted his leg slightly, oh god, his underwear was going up his ASS! Sora was a boxer's man, straight out, so to be wearing a thong made him feel like he had peed on his pants and was trying to avoid getting himself wetter.

"I bet he's doing it for attention!"

Sora turned to meet his childhood crush.

Kairi Argentino, shoulder-length red hair, violet eyes clouded with fury. She wore a rather expensive pink silk dress that looked like an opera version of a wedding dress.

She marched over to him, "You always do this!"

Roxas cut between them, "Don't blame an accident on someone else because you're not getting attention anymore!!"

Sora looked away, trying to figure out where the hell he was. That's when he noticed, in the shadows, blazing green eyes staring intently at him.

A second later, they were gone.

Sora blinked a few times.

What the hell was that?

Or… who?

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: I did enjoy the 1800's version a LOT; I changed the opening scene slightly. In the original, Christine (Sora) was rearranging books and managed to hid herself from her friend that she worked in the bookstore with. But a scare is a scare.

Roxas: I feel naked.

Tke: you should, you pretty much are. KC, no drooling, please.

Roxas: hands over mop

Tke: hehe, thanks, erm… PHANTOM MASKS WITH SORA PLUSHIES FOR ANY REVIEWERS!!!


	2. He's Here

Tke: yay!! It's like… update month for me!

Sora: you're actually getting around to updating?

Tke: you too? Has Riku or Kei said anything to you?

Sora: I JUST HATE WEARING THIS DAMN THONG!! GUYS DON'T WEAR THIS!!

Tke: shows what the hell you know, you uke.

Sora: shut up.

Tke: do disclaimer and I will.

Sora: Tke doesn't own a damn thing, only two bucks, some change, and lint (with fuzz), so suing her is really pointless.

Tke: unless you really want my Phantom of the Opera novel by Gaston Leroux, which you can buy at Boarders, or Barns and Nobles, so I really don't see the point in suing me for that.

Sora: **_eyes item in her hands_** YOU CAN SUE HER FOR A COOKIE!!

Tke: NOOOO!!! MY COOKIE!!!

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Shrouded-Obsession**: You haven't seen either? I do recommend the 1980's one, because it's really a nice conversion between the past and present, and the lady who plays Christine has as good of a voice as the original voice of Christine Daaé (Sarah Brightman). However, none can top her voice better than the original Christine Daaé. Although the latest movie, I really envy the girl, she was just fifteen when she did the movie. It's hard to come across a voice like hers.

**Dingus485**: You like how my fucked up mind thinks?? YAY!! Someone understands me!! I hope you keep liking this.

**Chaos Rider Tenshi**: I was planning on drawing them in their respected outfits for this whole story. Then putting them up on my deviantart account.

**Lalala**: What's NOT to love about Sora?? Hehehe, and yup, new, hopefully addicting story!

**Kiraracutie**: Have you snapped out of it yet?? I DID draw you that picture, didn't I?? Axel, you should probably listen to Roxy

Axel: **_pout_**

**Ff-kh-luvrgrl**: XD;;; I couldn't really imagine them wearing boxers cuz… I don't think boxers were around then... I think only briefs or something…

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Chapter 1:**

**He's Here**

**Notes: And yes, the Phantom of the Opera was a really person, Christine Daaé was real, and so was Raoul Vicomte de Chagny, as well as Madam Giry and Meg. If you didn't know that, Gaston Leroux, who wrote the novel, Phantom of the Opera, combined his writing with Raoul and others explaining things that happened. Or he had been reading letters written by people, such as Christine herself, before she had passed away.**

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"I'm sorry!"

Sora sighed again, ever since that incident, the man named Angelino kept apologizing. "It's fine."

The man looked flabbergasted (corniest word ever, I SWEAR) before gapping like a fish and walking away.

"Hey, sorry about Kairi yelling, I guess she couldn't stand the fact you were practicing your singing. Ya know, with that great voice and all."

Sora turned to see his brother, he paused, everything grew dark, he could barely hear echoes in the distance.

"Sora!"

_Naminé…_

"Monsieur Hikari!"

_The two managers…_

"So-chan!!"

_Riku… why was he hearing his teenage crush…?_

"Sor!"

_Kairi, his childhood crush, he heard her too…?_

"Sora!"

_Roxas…_

"So-So!"

_Jane…_

"Hey, Sora?"

Sora snapped back staring at his twin, "Yeah? Sorry, I wasn't feeling up to temperature."

Roxas gave a worried look, forehead hitting against Sora's, "You don't feel ill."

Sora just gave a grin, "I'm fine, really. What are our roles for the next scene?"

_Why was his head pounding…?_

Roxas just gave a grin, "You're being forced to sit this one out, sorry." He pushed him in the direction of his dressing room.

Sora pouted yet made his way back to his dressing room and ignoring the glares Kairi was sending him.

"Sora!"

Sora turned to see a man standing there. Silver, shoulder-length hair, aqua eyes warm and inviting, outfit, dressed for winter.

_Why is Riku here…?_ The voice inside Sora's head picked up _He was going to America to marry Kairi… they were both leaving me…_

Sora ignored the voice, eyes flashing at the taller man, "What do you want Riku?"

Riku just gave a smile, "Just wanted to see you of course, what? I can't see you without a reason?"

"Not really." Sora stated, brushing passed him and into his dressing room.

Riku followed behind, "Come on, _Little Lotte_." He teased with Sora's childhood nickname.

Sora whirled around, glaring, "Out."

Riku's lips curved into a frown, "Sor—!"

"OUT!" He called again, shoving Riku out of the room and locking it. He stepped back, listening to Riku pound on the door, calling out to Sora again.

Sora sighed, nodding towards the maid he had.

She just gave a small smile, helping Sora change his clothes into his nightgown.

"Hey Olette?"

The girl smiled, she'd always been a close friend of Sora's. When they asked her to be his personal maid, she couldn't help but agree, she, after all, had always been like the mother Sora never had. "Yes?"

"What did Riku want?"

She began to run the brush through Sora's hair, she always loved to help him and keep him up to health, and this seemed to calm him most.

"I'm not sure, Monsieur Riku just said he wished to converse with you."

Sora just sat there, mind blank as Olette continued to run the brush through his hair.

"By the way." Olette smiled as Sora looked at her through the mirror.

"Monsieur Riku did request you meet him later." She pointed towards the bed; "I brought that out for you to wear."

Sora eyed the long-sleeved white dress-up shirt, blood red vest, black pants, and black dress-up shoes in distaste.

She just smiled, "Do it for Monsieur Riku."

Sora snorted.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

(I realize I'm adding only the 1980's movie right now, but I just love this next part, so I HAD to add it.)

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Angelino sighed, running his fingers through his beard. He tugged at it a bit impatiently, growling, as the lighting still wasn't working to his advantage.

A shadow passed behind him.

He whirled around, glaring into the darkening set. He'd been the only person on stage now. The other tech crew leaving because their work had been finished already, so he was stuck until he finished his work.

"Is someone there?" He called out gruffly; he paused, heard nothing, then attempted to work again.

The shadow passed behind him again.

He turned on his heel, walking towards it, "Excuse me? No one should be on stage!"

The shadow had fled down the stairs, below the stage.

"Hello?" He called again, walking down the stairs and looking over his slightly bulging stomach onto the cement floor below.

The shadow was gone, but he could hear heavy breathing in his ear.

He gulped, twisting his body to look around.

No one was there…

The breathing became shallower, almost like a hiss.

Angelino suddenly looked up, coming face to face with his horror.

A mask had hid the face of the man; the man was hanging using his fingers and the tips of his boots to place himself in the small wedges of the ceiling.

Angelino screamed, only to be pushed onto the floor with mouth covered.

Green eyes glew dangerously, dagger in hand.

X.X.X.X.X.X

"I want half the profits." Kairi answered simply, pulling off the strips of her bathrobe.

Hayner, current (soon to be replaced by two men who bought the opera house) owner, huffed, not taking his eyes off the girl as she disrobed and stepped into the hot bath water of her in-room bath.

Her maid simply frowned, knowing Kairi had always kept Hayner on a leash, as much as the sandy-blonde haired man hated to admit it.

The maid began to scrub her back with a sponge, listening into their conversation.

"I can't give you half the sales." He answered, outraged. Hands balling into fists, his gut clenched at the thought of her getting more money than she was worthy of.

She glared at him, "I want half or I will not sing." She turned to glare up at the maid, the maid pulling back as she bit her lip, "Stop doing it so hard, you'll damage my skin!"

The maid apologized, trying to get out of them as much information as possible for the other members of the opera house.

He paled, "What will I tell everyone then?"

"That I have become ill."

Hayner glared, "I can give you more than the others, but not half."

She smacked the maid's hands away, "Wench! You're hurting me!" She watched the maid bustle away before turning back to Hayner. She began to examine her long red nails, "Half."

Hayner's head shot down, defeated.

"Half." He muttered.

She smiled before cooing him and sending him on his way.

He shook his head sadly at the maid that was running over to give her a towel.

"Out!" Kairi glared at her maid before the girl ran out of the room after Hayner.

Kairi smiled, wrapping the towel around herself. "What shall I wear tonight?" She smiled even wider before reaching to her closet, which just-so-happened to be right next to the bath. The bath had been levitated on cement, so her soapy feet paddled down the small and few cement steps until they reached the cold marble floor.

She reached her closet, pausing as her feet stuck lightly to the floor. Glancing down she saw a red substance holding her feet to the floor. "Ugh!" She growled, glaring around her, "Marie!"

Silence.

"MARIE!!" She wailed again, disliking this whole scene.

The red liquid still ran at her feet, running down towards the carpeted area of her grand dressing room.

It poured from under the cracks of the bottom of the closet, she slipped on the blood, falling onto her backend.

The closet raddled and pushed itself open.

Kairi screamed, eyes bulging and mouth gaping.

Inside her closet was the body of Angelino, the tech crew manger, and he'd been stabbed and burnt.

His eyes had been taken out of their sockets and also with tongue missing.

Not only that, his body had been skinned.

His red blood flowing down the closets insides as it went passed the cracks and onto the floor where Kairi now sit.

The body gave way, falling on top of her.

It took a second to register that she sat in the blood of the dead man that fallen on top of her.

She screamed louder and louder, calling out for anyone and everyone, alerting everyone that had been partying outside to rush in.

The men helped get the body off of her, and helped her up.

She clung to Hayner, screaming and crying. Her bloody body and towel pressing into his fine suit.

The head of the police had run over, running to wince as the man lay on the floor.

She sobbed, hugging her face closer to Hayner's suit.

Hayner held her tightly, whispering in her ear, cooing her when he really knew that something horrible was happening.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Have you slept well?"

Sora nodded, sitting on the end of his bed, fully dressed.

After Olette had left he'd fallen asleep, ignoring Olette's words and Riku's rants from outside the door.

Now he was refreshed, awake, in the outfit (unfortunately), and staring at his master happily. His master had been pacing back and forth in front of him, seemingly nervous.

Sora began to wonder if he did anything to upset him.

"D-id you hear me?" Sora whispered, "I think everyone noticed I've gotten better." His cheeks tinted red, an obvious sign he was trying to please the man in front of him.

The Angel of Music smiled, rubbing his thumb across Sora's cheek, "You sang beautifully, and they noticed."

Sora smiled and closed his eyes, leaning into his touch.

He pulled away, watching Sora's eyes half-open in happiness and confusion.

"We need to keep that voice up." Green eyes darkened, tanned fingers stroking Sora's neck from base to chin, the brunette began to purr, "Sing for me."

And so, Sora opened his mouth.

His vocals poured out, singing any words that came into mind. His eyes trained on the man in front of him.

Green eyes gazed at him, watching the brunette sing higher and higher each time. (Hey, did I not promise some AkuSor romance?)

The brunette paused when the tanned finger pressed against his lips.

"M-master…?" Sora echoed softly, watching the man remove his black top hat to reveal mounds of red spikes falling out of the hat and downwards towards the floor.

Sora waited with batted breath as the hat was placed on his head.

The Angel grinned, "You've done well." He whispered, pushing his lips lightly against the younger brunette's.

Sora gave a smile, thankful that he'd been able to please his master.

The lips pulled away, the man gave him a small smile, "Continue to practice."

Sora nodded, watching him pull open the secret door—in the corner of the room that Sora had placed his removable mirror in front of—before sighing.

"Sora!!" Came the loud voice of Roxas's through the locked door.

Sora turned, looking towards the door.

"Come quickly!!" The blonde's voice sounded tense, "Angelino's body was just found inside Kairi's closet!!"

Sora's eyes widened, moving off his bed towards his door.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: another chapter, down the drain…

Sora: you're really into this, aren't you Sammi?

Tke: yeah, I guess…

Sora: you guess?

Tke: wahhhhh, got no Fs on my report card, and I'm still being lectured on grades!! It's the last report card of the first semester of my last year high school. OMFG!

Sora: what? What?

Tke: O.o I'M A SENIOR!!

Sora: V.v you moron

Tke: O.o

Riku: REVIEWERS GET ROXAS AND SORA PLUSHIES OF THEM IN THEIR DANCE OUTFITS!!!

Sora: I HATE THAT OUTFIT!!

Roxas: AGREED!!

Riku: get cracking


	3. The Beginning

Tke: yeah!! Now I'm back!!

Riku: why are you such a bitch?

Tke: hey, I gave you that happy ending in Walk A Different Path, didn't I?

Riku: yeah…

Tke: and did I not give you a Soiku lemon in that?

Riku: … yeah…

Tke: then shut up and do disclaimer.

Riku: sigh Sammi doesn't own a damn thing, the only money she has is the money she's saving to go see Zodiac.

Tke: YAY FOR KILLERS!! IT'LL GIVE ME INSPERATION FOR AXEL WHEN HE KILLS!!

**Note**: **_laugh_** Axel reminds me of Spider Man at times

X.X.X.X.X.X REVIEWS X.X.X.X.X.X

**Kitsune Asakura**: Kit-chan, I don't think a laugh technically counts as a review. **_Shrug_** whatever. Why are you never on MSN when I need you to be??

**Lalala**: Hey, that's what I am, a complete Sora-lover. :D how can one not love him?

**Chaos Raider Tenshi**: I dunno, I don't think I'll make Kairi completely evil, haven't decided yet, oh well. AkuRoku-ness if fun

**Shrouded-Obsession**: I love the movies each time one is on, I'll stop whatever I'm doing to watch it. Author notes are fun to write, I love 'em. Seriously? You too? I hate my mom and step dad and grandma when they do it. (My grandpa doesn't care, yay!) It's like, instead of raising my belief in them to help me (which, mind you, is completely shot because they have trouble with THESIS STATEMENTS) it like, lowers my self esteem or something. They need to watch what they say…

**Yume15**: Little Lotte is one of my favorite nicknames, so I gave it to Sora because he just seemed to fit it. Just keep in mind Riku WAS going to go marry Kairi… hehehehehehe

**Princess Neko-jin Ninja**: Wow, I would love to see that, but then your voice would probably be shot, and that wouldn't be good, but anyways, thanks for the review!

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Sora's eyes widened, upon reaching the scene. Blood covered half of the floor of the hall, oozing from under the door. "R-Roxas…" He chocked back his dizzy spell from the smell of blood. "What happened?"

"Apparently, Kairi was bathing, and she opened her closet, and he was there." Roxas answered, grasping his twins hand as they made their way towards the room, pushing through the crowd that truly were part of the audience rather then cast or crew and shouldn't be there.

Sora winced, hearing Kairi's shrill screams getting higher and higher.

The smell of the room alone was overpowering, it overwhelmed him and forced him to hold his breath until he could get used to the powerful smell. He spotted Hayner holding onto Kairi, who was grabbing onto him like a lunatic. The maid was shivering in the corner, spectators and reporters standing in front to stare in awe. Sora couldn't even spare a glance at the body; blood and murder always sickened him.

"SORA!!"

Sora turned, just in time to have Riku pull him into a hug.

"Were you injured?" Riku asked softly, hugging Sora closer than two people should be unless they were a couple.

"N-no." Sora whimpered, usually he would have pushed Riku away, called him a name or something. But how could he act normal with a dead body not even ten feet away from him?

"Shh, I'm here now." Riku answered, kissing the top of Sora's head softly, grabbing his hand to lead him away from the crime scene.

"RIKU!!"

They watched, Kairi ran up, shoving Sora out of the way, and cuddling up to the silver-haired man, "They found a dead body in my closet, isn't that horrible?!"

"Y-yes Kairi, really horrible." Riku attempted to mutter but she looked up and fluttered her eyes, sweet-talking him.

"Please stay with me right now, Riku, I'm scared."

"B-but—!" Riku looked over at Sora.

"Please?" She asked out, her eyes hopeful but she sent Sora a nasty smirk.

Sora frowned, turning and stomping off, ignoring Riku's cries.

"I hope you're happy!" Roxas glared at Riku, then looked over at Kairi. "Whore." Then ran after his brother.

Kairi roared, "HOW DARE HE CALL ME A WHORE!!"

"Kairi!! Kai!! KAI!! STOP!!" Riku ran a hand through his hair after grabbing her arm and keeping her put, "Stop being a damn bitch, you drape all over me you look like a slut." He thumbed her fuming face towards the cameras. She paled and dropped her act, choosing to just hold Riku's arm instead.

'_Sora…_' Riku couldn't help but think, '_what exactly do you think of me? Do you love me, just like I love you?_'

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Stupid, arrogant, selfish, prick, has no care about feelings whatsoever, only worries about the little Prima Dona and she is a stupid bitch!!" Sora ripped all his items off that shelf, watching it fall to the floor greedily.

Roxas sighed, "Sora, don't you think you're being too hard on Kairi?"

Sora turned, eyes narrowed, "I'm _talking_ about _Riku_."

Roxas blinked, "Oh."

"I mean, so what if he was my childhood friend?!" Another bottle fell to the floor, crashing against the marble floor. "He left the town when we were eight, _eight_!" Sora spun as much of himself as he could on the ladder, turning and glaring towards Roxas, "What kind of childhood friend expects that? Riku expects me to treat him as if we were still ten and he never moved away!"

Roxas sighed, "Weren't you and Riku 'in love' anyways?"

"Shut up!" Sora threw a book at Roxas's head, barely missing as he ducked.

Roxas sighed again, "So I've heard of our new managers."

Sora paused, turning, "The new ones taking over the Opera House?"

Roxas nodded, "The older one is a brunette, Squall Leonhart, prefers to go by Leon."

Sora raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"The second is a blond, named Cloud Strife."

"Hm, fuck buddies or school buddies I'm guessing."

"Probably both." Roxas shrugged, "Kinda reminds me of you and Ri—"

"STOP MENTIONING HIM!!" Sora smacked another bile off the cabinet.

Instead of landing on the floor, however, it landed in a man's hand. He had a black top hat, black hair pulled into a loose bun, one glowing blue eye glancing from underneath a black mask that covered the top half of his face.

Roxas frowned, beginning to open his mouth to question him, but Sora cut him off. "Roxy, can you go get me a cloth to clean this?"

"But—."

"Will you go?" Sora looked annoyed, clearly indicating he was still pissed at Roxas for bringing 'him' up.

Roxas nodded, buzzing passed the man while keeping his head down to not see the man's face and not be seen.

The man watched the door shut, he turned to Sora, "What are you doing?"

Sora had been hurriedly placing things back when the man caught him in his gaze; Sora froze, almost sweating his life out.

"S-sorry master… I-I just… got angry."

The man chuckled, watching Sora slid down the ladder and hurry to his side, "Don't let Riku bug you, he is not needed and will be eliminated soon."

Sora's lips pursed together, "Then I take it Angelino was your doing."

He smirked, reaching behind Sora to open a crystal candy and dried fruits holder, he merely plucked a chocolate up and plopped it into his mouth, "Indeed he was."

"Why so much blood?" Sora asked with blinking.

The man let out a dark chuckle, pulling his arm out from under his cape. It was completely covered in blood, dripping happily as if it'd been there all the man's life. "Because we agree blood is beautiful."

His hand lifted to Sora's cheek, smearing the blood across the tanned skin. Sora blinked, watching his master carefully. A second later, his master kissed the top of his head and made it into his usual exit in the corner of Sora's room.

Not even half a second later, the doors burst open, Riku and Roxas bursting through.

"Alright, so who is—…" Riku froze, eyes wide. He walked over and grazed Sora's cheek with is fingertips, "There's blood on you…"

Sora smacked his hand away, "Cut myself and rubbed it." He turned, undoing his bracelet before dropping it into the small jewelry case he had.

"What happened to that man, Sora?" Roxas spoke up, watching his twin with a certain look.

"He left. " Sora answered truthfully, "He was looking for the costume area, so I told him where it was."

"Hayner wants us all out to greet the new managers." Roxas answered.

Riku rolled his eyes, "Yeah, since I'm paying for everything."

Sora glanced at Riku, "You're paying for everything?"

Riku grinned, hoping Sora was impressed, "Yeah."

Sora gave him a dark glare with a smirk, "Then I quit, I'm not coming out there."

Riku sighed, hands on hips, "Why are you being so difficult?"

Sora placed up his hand, thumb tucked in.

Riku blinked.

Roxas gave a confused glance before gasping, "Four words!"

Sora nodded, getting so close to Riku that their noses were brushing, "For words on why I'm being difficult." He scooted just a bit closer, their breath on each other's lips. Then, in Sora's instant second….

"BECAUSE I HATE YOU!!!!!!"

With that he grabbed his jacket off the bed, grabbed a book and walked to his open door.

Riku and Roxas winced as the door slammed closed.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Your brother?" Cloud asked, looking at Roxas.

"He's not feeling well, blood makes him sick and he saw too much today."

Squall nodded, glancing around the area.

So far they'd made their speeches, introduced themselves, met everyone (though Squall knew they'd forget half the people by tomorrow) and were now getting a tour from Roxas and Riku.

Roxas sighed, trying to think of where Sora could be at a time like this.

Riku frowned, following, but his mind was drifting off, what could get Sora to notice him and his love?

They heard a sound, looking up to see a rope holder going loose and heading straight towards them.

Towards Riku.

Roxas lunged, smacking into Riku; they both tumbled to the side.

"Oh god, are you okay?!" Cloud asked, running over.

Squall eyed the place it came from with narrowed eyes; there was no one over there.

"I-it's after me now?" Riku whispered, a bit shaken.

Roxas sighed, glancing at Riku, what had Riku done to upset the ghost?

"Let's solve this." Squall answered, making his way towards the stairs that led up to that area.

Everyone else frowned, but followed him.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Riku is a difficult person, he has allies."

Sora paused from his reading; he looked up, "Master?"

The man sighed, running a hand through his still-black hair, "Roxas saved him."

"Oh…" Sora looked down, gingerly closing the book.

"What have you heard of the Prima Dona?"

Sora sighed, looking down at his closed book, "Kairi won't even go in her room, she's still freaked out."

The man nodded, sitting next to Sora before wrapping an arm around him, "And how do you feel, little one?"

Sora's eyes closed, "Like friends should keep their promises."

The man laughed, kissing Sora's forehead gently, "You shouldn't need to worry about Riku, little one."

"But if I don't, then I worry about you, and you're the one I don't need to worry about."

The man smiled, "I'll be back." He answered softly, "We'll get away from here for a while."

Sora gave a smile back, "Alright."

The man stood up, heading towards the door. As soon as he reached it, however, it flung open to reveal Riku.

"Who're you?" Riku asked, glaring icily at the man.

The man bowed, tipping himself so he wouldn't have to take off his hat, "I may ask you the same."

Riku glared, a frown reaching his face and eyes.

"My name is Axel." The man grinned, glancing towards Sora, "I'm an acquaintance of Sora's."

With that he stepped out, not even asking for Riku's name.

"So, where'd you meet that guy?" Riku asked, heading a little towards Sora.

"None of your business." Sora answered, gathering up his things and walking towards the door. As soon as he passed Riku however, the silver haired man grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"He's not hurting you, is he?" Riku asked, voice low.

Sora glared, "Let. Go."

Riku did as he was told, however kept a lingering touch on Sora's arm.

Soras' glare darkened, "Keep in mind I don't want to have anything to do with you."

With that, he walked to the door, opened it, and slammed it closed as he went in.

Riku frowned, eyes filled with worry.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: okay, another chapter done.

Riku: can we go yet?

Tke: **_looks at clock_** YES!! YIKES!! I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!!!

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	4. The Phantom Is Seen!

Thanks to all my awesome reviewers, I don't have that much to say!! The Phantom of the Opera song here isn't the one you see on Broadway OR in the movie. It's the very first one ever released (but it was still by Andrew Lloyd Webber) and it was filmed/shown in London in 1986 as it's first release date.

Why that one instead of the newer ones?

Because this one seems to fit Axel more, and I think he likes taking over Sora's mind XD and playing mastermind. (Read the lyrics to understand that)

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Chapter 4:**

**The Phantom Is Seen**

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

It was around midnight when Sora awoke, half-off the bed when he realized his twin brother was sprawled out next to him.

'_Note to self._' Sora giggled in his mind, '_Never share a bed with Roxy._'

After managing to slip off the bed without Roxas waking up, he covered his brother and slid over to the opposite side of the room and sat on a chair at the table.

"You know, this has its perks." The arms slipped around Sora's waist, lips pressing against the nape of his neck.

"Perks?" Sora asked softly, fingers lacing with the ones on his waists. He felt the cold pressing of the mask against the back of his neck and he shivered.

"You stay here all day." The lips trailed downward before the face buried in his shoulder, "Wouldn't you want to be here… all alone… with me?"

The brunette frowned, "My brother is going to murder you if he wakes up."

Warm green eyes twinkled at him as Sora turned, "But apparently he's still sleeping." He jabbed a finger towards the blond that had switched sides and was almost falling off the bed.

Sora's lips split into a smile, allowing himself to be led down the glass corridor and through the maze only to reach the cold, crisp air of the night. "I need to be back by morning."

Axel shrugged, tugging the brunette on, "Or until your brother wakes up and realizes."

"Or until he freezes to death."

They turned to see the lilac-haired man standing there with a blond to his right.

"Zexion!" Sora instantly noticed the bookstore owner (A/N: … yeah… what does Zexi do in 95 of the stories? He READS!! HA!!).

"Sora could be turned blue for all we know." The lilac eyes had some sparkle to them, even though Zexion was known for being a cold bastard.

Blue eyes smiled happily as the blond's mouth did the same, the blond launched towards Sora, "SORA!!"

The brunette had merely a second before being tackled hugged by the blond, "Nice to see you too Demyx!! When did you guys get back?"

"Just now." Zexion answered softly, being one to not usually talk, Zexion just shrugged.

Demyx, who was Zexion's boyfriend gone fiancée (amazingly just a few weeks ago), had been wrapped up in two coats. The first obviously his own, sit it fit him perfectly, the other was obviously Zexion's as he appeared to be swimming in it. Without a second though Demyx removed Zexion's jacket, then his own, wrapped his around Sora and put Zexion's back on. "My Zexi's." The jacket muffled Demyx's voice as he latched onto Zexion's arm.

"Why'd you bring Sora out?" Zexion asked, as if they were planning something for the brunette without telling him.

"He's under house arrest." Axel smirked; slipping an arm around Sora's waist before he snapped his fingers and a carriage appeared.

Demyx and Zexion's grins widened for a second before Demyx smacked a palm against his forehead.

"Axel I made you a new one!" Demyx finally cried, pulling out a small white half-face mask and handing it to Axel.

The redhead smirked and Sora knew that look all too well.

Axel was planning something big.

X.X.X.X.X.X

After a few hours of their planning, Axel decided it was time for them to get back since it was just a few hours before everyone in the Opera House would awake and begin to work.

"You know what to do?" Axel whispered in Sora's ear, squeezing his hand a bit.

"Get back into the room before my brother wakes up and act like I've been there the whole time." Sora smiled.

Axel grinned back, "Exactly. And about me?"

"There is no man named Axel Nakango, except for the black haired, blue-eyed man that comes to see Operas every so often and is a family acquaintance."

There was a soft kiss placed on his lips.

"Very good." Came the whisper.

"SORA!!"

Within a second, Axel, who had clucked heads with Sora, grabbed the boy's shoulder tightly "Don't move."

Sora could hear Riku's voice full of surprise and horror. Axel was probably secretly sniggering at the boy, trailing eyes upward Sora could see that, in fact, he was sniggering.

The carriage kept it's pace but Sora could see Riku wasn't following for a while. By the time they reached the Opera House, he and Axel had bolted out of it and towards the secret entrance. The same path way from earlier showed them Roxas hadn't done anything rather than toss and turn in his sleep for the past few hours.

Axel slid his lips across Sora's forehead with a whisper of "Good night, Little Lotte." And slipped back through the mirror.

Sora had slipped out of the extra clothes he wore and scooted Roxas over. Just as he slid into the bed, closed his eyes, and got comfortable the door slammed open, light flooding the room.

A hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder, "_Sora._"

Sora, who had been in the Opera House for a long time and was a backup actor, faked sleepiness, "… Yeah…?" He rubbed an eye, glancing up at Riku with a half-lidded gaze.

He could SEE Riku begin to swallow harshly, cheeks tinted pink, and eyes wide, but the silver haired man grasped his arm tightly, "Where were you just now?"

Sora put on a confused face, "Excuse me?" He blinked at Riku, "I was here, asleep."

"Don't lie to me." Riku hissed, fingernails digging into the brunette's arm.

Sora cried out softly, grasping Riku's arm, "Riku, stop it!!"

Instantly a third arm grasped Riku's, it was pale and pulled harshly against Riku.

The two looked up to see Roxas standing there, sapphire eyes blazing and gold windswept hair messier than usual, "I would appreciate it very much if you took your hand off my brother Riku."

Riku glared, "Stay out of this Roxas, it doesn't concern you."

"It does if it concerns my brother."

Instantly Riku yanked Sora off the bed and onto the cold floor, causing the brunette to cry out, "Riku!!"

"Tell me Sora, how the hell did you get out?! Who was that man?!"

"We've been sleeping!" Roxas shouted back, getting up to help his brother from Riku's grip.

The brunette whimpered, on his back with arm raised, trying to release Riku's grip on him.

"I remember exactly what he looked like Sora, he wasn't anyone from here!"

"Let him go!!"

"Are you protecting him, is he the killer?!"

Roxas finally squeezed Riku's arm so hard the silver haired man released Sora and cradled his slightly red arm. The blond fell to his knees, sitting his brother up and hugging him close to his chest.

Sora looked up, eyes wide, mouth in a frown as he watched the silver haired man in horror.

Riku's emerald eyes were glowing, lips in a tight frown and cheeks pink as he was drunk on anger.

"I can't believe I fell in love with you, you're nothing but a filthy peasant." He twirled, stomping out the door without looking back once.

Roxas scoffed and turned to his twin, frowning, "Sor-Sora, don't cry, don't cry…"

Sora opened his mouth slowly, "I'm not crying." He whispered even though he could feel the warm tears spill down his cheeks as he buried his face in Roxas's shirt, "I'm not crying at all…"

It hurt.

His heart hurt.

Sora sobbed harder into his twin's shirt, Roxas petting his head and whispering soothing words in his ear.

It wasn't helping.

Nothing could defeat the pain, fear, and anguish.

Riku was the only one could heal it.

Heal his broken heart.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

The next day they released Sora for a few hours so he could practice for the debut of the newest Opera. The brunette had put on the biggest and best fake smile he could muster, it seemed to only fool Roxas. Everything seemed so normal for a while, except for the constant raging battle in Sora's mind.

It'd been their fifteen-minute break, and it had just been finishing when Riku had entered, saying he'd been helping his father with business. They sat there, waiting in lines of dance numbers. Riku had been walking down the lines, allowing girls to shamefully flirt and flash their parts, inspecting each timed part for the Opera.

Sora could only shiver as the man stopped and Riku's eyes met his, within a second Sora had torn his gaze downward and to the railing he'd been holding onto.

He'd completely missed the heartbroken and pleading look in Riku's eyes.

But Roxas had seen it.

The blond glared as Riku walked passed and Riku knew the look well from when Roxas stared at other boys when the three were younger.

'_Stay away from my brother._' It clearly read.

And Roxas could tell Riku didn't want to do that.

But it wasn't like it was Riku's choice to begin with.

They'd been performing Hannibal, Sora was completely focusing everything he had on the dance, Roxas could tell. But somewhere, lingering in the back of the brunette's mind was Riku.

And Roxas didn't like it at all.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Dinner had been passed from being Riku's job to Cloud's. The older blond had been trying to comfort the tearing Sora, Roxas felt assured that Cloud was closer then anyone else in the Opera House could be to them.

Sora, who had refused meals that day, was force-fed by Cloud to make sure he ate.

After Cloud had disappeared the brunette curled himself in his brother's lap, allowing himself to sleep by Roxas's soft humming.

Was this what _death_ could have felt like?

Sora wasn't sure he could stand another minute of it.

X.X.X.X.X.X

"Did he eat?"

Cloud's blue eyes met Riku's emerald, "He did."

Riku let out a breath of air, looking a little more relieved then Cloud had seen him all day.

"Why'd I get this job?" Cloud asked, watching Riku glance confusingly at him before explaining, "What kind of fight did you and Sora get into?"

Riku's eyes clouded over, he gazed down at the floor, "It's nothing."

"It's sure as hell something when I had to force-feed him and let him cry on my shoulder." Cloud scoffed, watching the silver haired man turn his gaze towards the floor.

"I'm going to see if everyone's going to be ready for dress rehearsal tomorrow." Riku turned and spun off, avoiding Cloud's obvious gaze.

Cloud frowned, watching Riku with a darkening gaze.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

(A/N: NOTE BEFORE I START THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA SONG, THIS IS THE VERY, VERY, **_VERY_** ORIGINAL THAT WAS RELEASED IN 1986 FOR THE VERY FIRST PERFORMANCE WHICH WAS IN LONDON. I THOUGHT IT FIT BETTER THEN THE NEWEST VERSION (NOT THE MOVIE THE ONE ON BROADWAY). PLEASE NOTE THESE ARE STILL ANDREW LLOYD WEBBER'S LYRICS!)

Sora slipped back into his room, closing the door behind him as Squall watched to make sure he wouldn't leave. One of the girls in Roxas's row had messed up so now the whole row had to stay and redo a few hours of practice.

'_So technically._' Sora's mind supplied, causing him to smile, '_Since Leon and Cloud are watching over the performers and Riku's not coming in, I've got the time to myself._'

There was a small white box on his dresser as he neared it, it had a brown top and two of the corners diagonal of each other had white ribbon holding the cover down. His fingers skimmed the top of the brown cover as soon as he reached it; they traced the picture of the silver face with eyes open to feel the brown cover underneath. Sora's ocean blue eyes clouded over before he ducked his head. Once his face rose his pupils had dilated, glossiness gone as he went into his trance.

Sora:

_Beneath the Opera House_

_I know he's there_

_He's with my on the stage_

_He's everywhere_

Sora lifted the box cover after undoing the ribbon, since in the wedding dress from the musical that every chorus member had to wear; he instinctively noticed it had been a white headdress and veil. He placed it on his head, fixing it in the mirror and smiling.

_And when my song begins_

_I always find_

Instantly the lights above him flashed and Sora looked up, watching them flash a second time. By the time he stood it'd been the third time. He twirled himself around, heading towards the mirror in his room and watching it. A strong white light appeared, leading him in as he watched his reflection in the mirror.

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside my mind_

The glowing white light grew brighter as the mirror promptly shimmered and disappeared, allowing Sora to step through and make his way down the steps. Soft voices in hushed whispers clouded around the brunette as Sora made his way slowly down the steps.

Voices:

_He's there_

_The Phantom of the Opera_

_He's there_

_The Phantom of the Opera_

Axel:

_Sing once again with me_

_Our strange duet_

_My powers over you_

_Grows stronger yet_

The voice boomed through the darkened moat, the brunette's small white shoes lifting him into the boat. He was content with listening to the song, ignoring the boat passing by the gravestones buried in the dirt beneath the water. Although standing, Sora moved his hands and arms with the song, lifting the veil he had placed on his face, allowing himself to be seen by the singer.

_You give your love to me_

_For love is blind_

_The phantom of the opera is now_

_Your mastermind_

Sora's hands rose, clasping his throat before flying out as he sung his already planned words.

Sora:

_Those who have seen your face_

_Draw back in fear_

_I am the mask you wear_

Axel:

_It's me they hear_

The boat had finally reached the other side, allowing Sora to watch Axel lean down a bit and hold out an inviting hand. The brunette, without hesitation, reached up and grasped the redhead's hand, curling his fingers around the other's wrist and feeling Axel do the same as Sora was lifted from the boat. Axel's black cloak slid over Sora as he removed the veil and headdress off the brunette's head completely and leaned in for a kiss. Their lips brushed momentarily before Axel pulled Sora deeper into the moat.

Both:

_Your spirit and my voice_

_In one combined_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside your/my mind_

Although he was under the trance, Sora had taken his time to look around, taking in the many-lit candles and organ. Axel's fingers slid under his Sora's chin, bringing the brunette back to look at him.

Axel:

_Sing once again with me_

_Our strange duet_

_My power over you_

_Grows stronger yet_

He sat the brunette down in a small golden thrown, the seating red velvet as Sora closed his eyes and his mind became more twisting around the song.

Both:

_You'll give your love to me_

_For love is blind_

_The Phantom of the Opera is now_

_Your/My mastermind_

Axel had grinned, stepping away from the back of the chair and heading to the organ, which stood proudly against the wall opposite of Sora. The redhead sat and began to play, ignoring Sora's eyes opening and his gaze on him.

Axel:

_Sing my Angel of music!_

Axel looked back slowly, watching Sora open his mouth and begin to wail out the Opera notes in a high voice. Each note had hit the walls and became higher and higher as it echoed.

Axel (spoken):

_Sing once again with me_

_Our strange duet_

_My power over you_

_Grows stronger and stronger_

Axel's voice was heard lightly through the song, but it provided the dark undertone that enhanced Sora's lightened wails.

_Sing my angel of music,_

_Sing!_

_Sing our strange duet_

Sora's notes had become not only higher, but longer as well.

_Sing my angel of music,_

_Sing!_

_Sing our strange duet_

Each spoken sentence from his master and the brunette began to sing like no one had ever been able to accomplish before.

_Sing my angel of music,_

_Sing!_

_Sing our strange duet_

_Sing!_

Sora's notes became sharper, hearing the organ perfectly in time with his notes and giving him the enjoyment of the song.

_The Phantom of the Opera_

_Says, "You must be mine"_

_I am here_

_Inside your mind!_

At the final sentence Sora let out his screeching wail before dropping his head towards his master in submission. The older had turned away from his organ, watching his pupil with a smile as he heard the faint crashing from above.

X.X.X.X.X.X

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Riku cried out over everyone's screaming.

Everyone on stage had flown off or made a run for the back stage as the chandelier, from the highest point in the theater's roof, came hurling down, straight for the main stage.

There was sobbing, yelling, everyone was blaming each other and Cloud and Riku had no idea what to do.

Kairi had appeared from backstage, she looked cool, calm, and collected, "It was that brat's fault! I bet! He knew I was coming on stage next!!"

Riku growled, glaring at her before taking off and running, leaving Cloud to deal with her. He ignored Leon's answers that Sora hadn't even tried to jiggle the handles like usual before he unlocked the doors and flung one open. The silver haired man strode over to the bed, glaring at the lump on the bed.

Sora had been really and fully out this time, his face calm and lips slightly parted. Riku froze, heart melting at the warm sight. He mentally smacked himself for causing the brunette any pain and suffering, hoping to make it up the smaller man. Slowly he slid off the ring on his ring finger and placed it in one of Sora's open palms before walking out the door and locking it behind him.

The ring had been given to him young, his father telling him to give it to the one he loved most when he got older. He smiled and locked the doors as he remembered Sora sitting in the corner until Riku's father left and then the brunette choosing to ask if he can be the one Riku loved most and if he could have the ring to be together forever. And his younger self smiled happily and whispered back 'we don't need a ring for that promise Sor.'

Cloud, who had Kairi and the rest following him, had been waiting outside the door.

Riku shook his head, much to Leon, Cloud, and Roxas's relief and Kairi's anger, "He's asleep."

Everyone had been sent away, Roxas being allowed to go back to his regular room for once, as Riku walked to the stables and got ready to go home.

"I'm going to apologize Sora, and tell you how much you mean to me." He whispered, smiling as he noticed a vase of roses sitting on a table in the stables.

But what Riku didn't realize, was what had taken place in the bedroom.

The ring he placed and then left without looking had slid through Sora's hand. And by the time he'd closed and locked the doors Sora's image had disappeared from its spot, and the sheets fell onto the bed with a gentle sound.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: OMFG!! HA!! I LOVE THAT SONG!!

Sora: that was the very first song?

Tke: yup, it was sung by Sarah Brightman and Steve Harley, check it out on youtube if you don't believe me Sor.

Sora: already checking it WOW!!

Tke: yup, I love it, it seemed to fit more then the latest one now, so I chose that instead.

Sora: PEOPLE GET PLUSHIES OF ME IN THE WEDDING DRESS AND VEIL AND AXEL IN THE PHANTOM OUTFIT!! WOOOOOO!!!!


	5. Beginning of Romance

Tke: okay, I need a vote!! This concerns everyone who votes regularly and don't. Who wants to see a lemon?? And how far until then?

Vote A: Who?

1. Axel and Sora, both completely into it

2. Axel and Sora, our favorite uke being slightly unsure but Axel points out he's Sora's master and always does what's best for Sora

3. Riku and Sora, them agreeing it to

4. Riku and Sora, Riku keeps telling Sora because of their ring from when they were kids they'll be together forever

5. Some coupling that is obvious showing and agreeable. For instance, Zemyx or LeoClo but no out on limbs, like RikRoku (ew) and AkuRoku (this one happens later anyways)

Vote B: When?

1. Next Chapter!!

2. A chapter away or so

3. In a few chapters, build a more stable relationship between (insert name of seme) and (insert name of uke)

4. Later on, there's no need for lemons yet

5. never do a lemon! (I'm going to be shocked for this one…)

Tke: The votes will not only be from here, so vote!!

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**REVIEWS:**

**SoraSakura**: thanks, I love the song too!!

**Shadowtailmon**: actually no, Roxas is a better dancer, but that doesn't mean he can't sing.

**Sora's Savior**: wow… so many reviews… well… I hope you like this chapter too

**Lalala12345**: I love how that song seems to fit them

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Chapter 5:**

**Beginning of Romance**

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Sora awoke to the soft sound of music playing; he sat up and looked around tiredly.

He was on a bed of pure red silk, silk pillows, blankets, sheets, everything. The room was empty except for the bed and the night stand next to it that held a silver monkey that would softly bang it's symbols together and would play the comforting melody that awoke him.

"Master…?" He whispered, voice hoarse as he remembered.

Axel had passed by, stopping and opening the curtain. He grinned when he saw him awake, "Sora." He stepped inside and sat next to his pupil, brushing the bangs from his face, "Good morning."

"Morning." Sora whispered back, eyes fluttering closed as the pale fingers brushed against his skin.

"Are you hungry?" Axel asked, handing Sora a plate of fruits and a croissant.

Sora seemed rather depressed, "No sugar?"

"Sugar makes you loose your voice. If you loose your voice, you won't be ready for the performance. And if you're not ready, then Kairi gets your role."

Sora's plate was completely done by the end of Axel's sentence, "More?"

Axel sighed and shook his head, amused.

"Are you ready to go back?"

Sora sighed, "If I must…" He put on his cute eyes, "I would rather stay with you."

"Me too." Axel chuckled, pulling the boy up and into a standing position, "Come on love, let's get you back..."

X.X.X.X.X.X

Roxas turned, watching the scene, "I don't like this at all."

"Who does?"

Roxas turned to see Riku, and he instantly glared, "Shut up, I don't want to even look at you right now."

Riku glared back, "For Sora, even if we don't like each other, we must help each other."

"Sora's perfectly fine, what's this, 'for Sora' stuff?"

"Roxas!"

They turned to see Sora running towards them, slightly red from running, "Sora!" They both cried together.

"What happened?! Leon came and got me up!" He stopped next to his brother.

Roxas shook his head, pointing to where an annoyed Kairi was standing and huffing as Cloud was talking to her. "The background prop fell on Little-Miss-Princess."

Sora knew that code, it was the Kairi's-being-a-complete-bitch code, and she would never know it because they kept calling her 'princess'.

"At first, she said you." Riku answered, "But you were asleep when I checked." He looked away, feeling embarrassed because of their current squabble.

He completely missed the look of comfort and affection Sora directed at him.

Roxas walked over, attempting to move the background up in its place.

Sora quickly grasped the back of Riku's coat, taking a deep breath and inhaling its scent. "Thank you."

Riku froze, turning around to stare into Sora's eyes. He loosely combined their hands and fingers and paused to notice the small gold ring lightly wrapped around Sora's finger. He smiled, leaning in and kissing Sora's forehead before stepping away when Leon called him.

Sora paused before waving back, watching as Riku walked away. He held the hand with the ring close to his chest, smiling with eyes closed.

Green eyes watched from the shadows, cold and distant.

A man with a lantern walked by, a frown under the green eyes.

The second time a man with a lantern walked by, the face was gone.

X.X.X.X.X.X

"So the lovers made up!" Squall smirked, resting his chin on the back of his hands.

Cloud rubbed his hand in Riku's hair, causing the boy to cry out. "My, my, my, the romance in the _air_."

Riku huffed, stepping away from the blond, "That's not funny! Stop talking about my and Sora's relationship!!"

There was a mini silence.

"So it's true!" Cloud cried, jumping up and down and clapping excitedly.

"You two _are_ a couple." Squall grinned.

Riku huffed, stomping out of the office and ignoring the two laughing owners. "God, what is it with everyone today?"

"Maybe because you're so obvious." A voice sounded.

Riku instantly recognized the cold sound; he turned and glared, "Mister Axel."

"Master Riku." The black-haired man smirked, walking passed Riku, "I'm going to ask Sora now, I'm quite interested in what you've done to my prized pupil."

Riku glared at the man's back, '_something's completely off about him…_'

X.X.X.X.X.X

"You want me to what?" Sora gaped, standing there in blue short shorts, a black fitting shirt and a blue sleeveless coat that went down to black dance shoes.

Axel merely smiled pleasantly, "I want to test Riku's skills."

Sora paused; he turned and moved things in his gold-engraved chest to look for an item. "Alright…"

Axel smirked, "All right, I need to know his weaknesses."

Sora snorted, "Good luck with that."

"You're getting those for me."

Sora whirled around, wide eyed, "Why am I going to?"

"Because you, Sora, are Riku's childhood friend, and he'll trust you the most." Axel answered, walking over to the door, "I'll be watching the opera tonight too." He answered, stepping out and shutting the door.

Sora huffed, moving some hair behind his ear and turning back to the chest in front of him.

X.X.X.X.X

Riku turned, he'd just jumped off the ladder and was going to head to the office when—.

SLAM!!

"Ouchie…" Sora whimpered, eyes closed with small tears as he rubbed the bottom of his spine.

"Sora!" Riku smiled, offering a hand up, "Sorry about that!"

Sora's lips slid into a grin, he allowed Riku to pull him up, before brushing some hair from his face, "What are you doing?"

Riku tried to ignore the rather short shorts and slim, tight shirt that Sora was wearing, "Oh… well… I'm planning on going back to the office."

"Oh, okay." Sora simply ran off, "Bye! I promised to report!"

Riku waved, lips spreading into a grin, he began to hum and had an extra bounce in his step as he went the way he planned.

X.X.X.X.X

"A… background fell on her…" Hayner's face deadpanned.

Sora nodded, taking a sip of his drink, "Yeah, she tried to blame me, but I was asleep."

Hayner's eyes twinkled, his arm on the table and his head in his hand, "Are you sure you were sleeping?"

Sora couldn't help but grin, "Maybe you should ask Axel."

"He slept." Axel's voice sounded throughout the room, coming over and sitting next Sora as he wrapped his arm around Sora's shoulder and pulled him closer.

"Alright, want me to do something about it?" Hayner asked, his gaze warm.

"You could convince a silver haired freak to stay away from—!"

"_Axel_!"

Axel sighed, kissing Sora's forehead, "Alright, fine, maybe just help me get through security."

Hayner blinked, "It's tightened?"

Sora nodded, "Ever since Axel—."

"She was asking for the dead body in her closet, okay?!"

Hayner chuckled, smiling.

"Alright, I'll do it."

Sora paused, glancing at a clock on the wall, "Oh my god!!" He stood, grabbing his bag and putting the stuff inside before running towards the door.

"Sora! Where you going?" Hayner cried out, blinking.

"I forgot, I'm meeting Roxas! I promised to help him get the things for the next show!"

The two sighed as the brunette almost flew out the door.

X.X.X.X.X.X

"You're late."

Sora sweatdropped as he ran up, his brother stood outside of Zexion's bookshop. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Hehehe… sorry…?"

"Why this time?" Roxas huffed.

Sora gave a weak smile, "Giving Hayner the information on the Opera House…?"

Roxas frowned but then sighed a second later, "What am I going to do with you?" He turned his back to his twin, heading down the street, "Let's go, we'll pick up some chocolate on the way."

Sora smiled, squealing and glomping his twin, "You're the best brother I've ever had!!"

"I'm your only brother!" Roxas shouted, "Get off!!"

Sora obliged, but smiled while they walked.

"Hey Rox…?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think…" Sora paused, looking at his twin, "That I should become friends again with—…"

"Forget that two-timing freak!" Roxas growled, "If he doesn't want to take the time to realize anything, then he's not worth it!!"

Sora watched his brother stomp off, he smiled slightly, '_Sorry Rox… but I do really want to be with Riku again…_'

X.X.X.X.X.X

Riku had been putting props away, not even paying attention when the book he'd just put on the shelf accidentally fell to the floor and wailed "Owwww…"

He paused, looked around, looked at the book then bent down to become eye to eye with ocean blue, "Sora?"

The brunette smiled cheekily and waved, "Hey."

"What are you doing under there?" Riku asked, a half-smile on his face.

"Hiding from my brother." Sora replied simply.

Riku cocked an eyebrow, "Hiding from Roxas, why?"

Sora grinned sheepishly, "Everyone figured I needed an extra bodyguard from the Phantom, so they chose Roxas."

Riku snorted before helping the boy up, only to find the boy's shirt stuck on a nail head.

"I'm stuck." Sora whispered.

Riku rolled his eyes, snorting, "I could tell." He began to pull the boy, pausing as Sora came free and they both fell to the floor with a thud.

Sora picked his head up from Riku's chest; only to meet Riku's face a few inches from his own, their noses almost touching.

"Hey." Riku whispered, smiling.

"Hi yourself." Sora grinned.

They smiled warmly, eyes sliding closed as Riku entwined their fingers. Sora whimpered, feeling Riku's lips starting to brush a feather light touch on his lips.

"SORA!! THERE YOU ARE!!"

They broke apart, scooting away from each other as they looked up to Roxas.

And Roxas, by the pink cheeks from each of them, could tell what they had been or close to have been doing. "Get up, let's go."

Sora did as his brother wished; he grasped his brother's hand, allowing him to lead the way.

Riku said nothing, watching Sora turn and wave before waving himself.

They'd been so close to…

The tips of his ears turned bright red.

He couldn't believe he was a virgin at age 23, however he knew the reason why.

He'd saved himself for Sora, his mind reminded him, only for Sora.

Riku's lips spread into a smile, clutching the book from earlier in his grasp as he made his way to his room and set the book safely on his desk.

The title '_Three Weeks by Elinor Glyn_' stuck out of the green covering in bright gold letters.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: another chapter down! And don't ask me about the book, I've never read it, I just quickly researched a 1910 book, because that's when Phantom's book came out. Something that was said to have a lot of passion/romance in it and from any writer, none in particular.

Sora: so that wasn't too bad.

Tke: no it wasn't… next I shall be updating Shinning Collection because it's a slightly bigger story (so I can get my announcement across)

**ANNOUNCEMENT**: I'M NOT UPDATING UNTIL I'VE GOT SOME REVIEWS FOR MY OTHER STORY, 'ULALENA. FLAME IT, LOVE IT, BE CONFUSED, HATE IT, WHATEVER!! JUST PLEASE GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS!!

Sora: _**plugging ears from loudness**_

Tke: so yeah, chocolate covered fruits, strawberries and bananas for everyone who reviews!!


	6. Green Is For Jealousy

I own nothing, absolutely nothing, so please don't sue! No authoress notes today, need to get it in now or not for a few days!

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Phantom**

**Chapter 6:**

Green Is For Jealousy 

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"OW!! SON OF A—!!"

Sora sweatdropped, standing in the door as Squall and Cloud continued to argue about where to hang the painting and wether Cloud should do it because of his just new injury.

"Erm… you two…" Sora started, but he didn't get very far when Cloud simply complained that Squall was being an unfair bitch.

"HEY!! LISTEN TO THE KID!!" Riku shouted from behind Sora, having just arriving and understanding the situation completely.

Squall and Cloud stopped, eyebrows raised as they looked at the two.

Sora sweatdropped, holding out the bags, "These came for you guys in the mail, I know two are from Hayner, for each of you, and I don't know about the other two."

The two paused, grabbing their respected bags before Sora's name was called through the hallway.

Axel stood there, black hair in a ponytail; he smiled towards Sora and nodded. Sora waved and ran to the man, walking with him as Axel wrapped an arm around Sora's shoulders and led him off.

Riku tried not to look, heart thumping heavily as he watched the two other men begin to bicker again, "Sheesh, I can't take you two anywhere…" He sighed.

X.X.X.X.X.X

"The bags were pretty good on my part."

Sora paused from looking outside the carriage to the redhead, "What were in them?"

Axel smirked, squeezing Sora's shoulder softly as the brunette's head fell to his chest, "Just some letters and other items."

"The last of your 'items' turned out to be a skinned animal."

Axel chuckled, running his fingers through Sora's bangs as if they were silk, "I rather enjoyed that one."

"What's your new plan then?" Sora asked quietly, looking up from his head's resting place.

"Curious, aren't you _love_?" He always called Sora his 'love'. Sora was the only one to treat him with respect rather than to run away from sight, and that's why Axel loved his angel more than anything in the world. And it was incredibly _cute_ to watch Sora blush _every_ time he called him '_love_' or '_angel_'.

Sora pouted, the red dust on his cheeks obviously present to those who took the time to look at him. Anyone could tell he actually liked being called those fond nicknames. "Well staying out of it really isn't a good thing…"

Axel leaned down and whispered something in Sora's ear before giving him a brief kiss on the lips and then pulling back, "So I'll let you go home in a couple hours."

Sora just sighed, snuggling into the redheads embrace and falling asleep.

Axel look out the window, "I'm sure Riku's receiving his punishment because he can't learn to stay away from you." He squeezed Sora a bit harder before cuddling up to him and also falling asleep.

X.X.X.X.X.X

"You…"

Sora winced, sitting in front of his twin. He'd been forced to sit on the edge of the bed, hands folded in his lap, as Roxas paced back and forth in front of him.

"Where the heck were you? We were worried!" Roxas shouted, arms spread out in front of him.

Sora sweatdropped, "I'm sorry! I'd just wanted to walk around town for a bit!"

Roxas glared and Sora could feel himself gulp harshly, "Next time let me know _before_ you go."

Sora sighed, nodding, "All right."

"So what's his name?"

Sora blinked, "What?"

Roxas's lips spread into a wide grin, "You HATE walking Sora. So who's the guy you're secretly seeing?"

Sora's cheeks flared, "There IS no guy!"

"Well it _looks_ that way…"

"But there isn't, I swear!!"

"Excuse me?"

They turned to see Axel standing there, raven hair and all.

"Shouting will destroy your vocal chords." Axel said simply, stopping Sora halfway through his yelling.

Roxas looked back at his brother, then Axel. He knew this Axel guy for a while; he was a gentleman enough, at least from what he's seen of him. One day his brother just said a man was tutoring him, and he'd been showing up with Axel lately, so Roxas just supposed it was him. The blond grinned, pointing to Axel with his other hand covering his mouth, "The guy you're seeing is Axel, isn't it? That's why he comes so much!"

Sora spluttered, "What?! He's the one who bought me!"

Roxas grinned even more, "Oh that's right, he did!" He walked past; shutting the door behind him, "Have fun!"

"Your brother seems cheery." Axel stated, watching the door slide shut.

Sora sweatdropped, "That Roxas…" He waved it off, "And why'd you come so soon?"

"The plan failed."

Sora stopped, "What?"

"That silver-haired freak rejected all mail unless he knew who sent it."

Sora blinked, "Oh…"

"So this is what we're going to do…"

X.X.X.X.X.X

"ROXAS!!"

The blonde turned, slim pants and a large t-shirt twisting with him, "Yeah?"

Riku smiled at him, "Have you seen Sora?"

Roxas scoffed, still obviously mad at Riku, "Why the hell should I tell you? Can't you find him for yourself?"

Riku glared, smile long gone, "Sora's your _brother_, that makes _you_ his _keeper_, where. Is. He?"

Roxas frowned, looking at him, "No idea."

Riku spluttered, "You made me get angry just to tell me that?!"

Roxas smirked, "He's in our room, the last time I saw him he was sitting on my bed as Axel talked with him."

"… Axel…?"

Roxas nodded, "Yeah, that's who it was…"

Riku turned on heel and ran, faster than he'd ever run before.

Roxas blinked, "Hey!" He called and followed the silver haired man.

X.X.X.X.X.X

"HOLD IT!!"

Axel froze, his fingers brushing against Sora's cheek.

Riku glared from the doorway, walking forward and stepping in between the two, "I don't trust you."

Axel smirked, a glint in his eye, "And who are you to stop me from anything?"

"I'm willing to buy him!"

Axel blinked, "Vicomte, I don't think you'd be _able_ to."

Riku glared, "Name your price."

Axel's grin appeared, "Can you buy his _choice_?"

Riku and Roxas froze, not being Opera singers, they didn't know much on the buying favorism of them.

"You _LET_ him buy you?!"

Sora shrugged, craning his neck slightly, "I've known him for a couple years."

"I didn't even know him!" Roxas shouted, smacking Sora on the back of the head.

Axel chuckled, walking around the two to kiss Sora on the forehead before saying goodbye to the three of them and leaving.

Riku grabbed Sora's shoulders, plopping him back on the bed, "Speak."

"What am I, a dog?" Sora shot back annoyed.

Riku glared, his face close to Sora's, "Tell me now."

And so Sora spoke, telling them of some story how he was ganged up on a street when Axel had saved him from a group of thugs and staked his own life for Sora's.

Green eyes glistened in the dark, obviously pleased with the lie as they vanished.

X.X.X.X.X.X

"Hey."

Roxas blinked, looking over to Sora. They were supposed to be asleep, but Roxas was sitting up, reading a book, and Sora was lying there and staring at the ceiling. "Yeah?"

Sora rolled from his back to his side, hugging his pillow close to him as he watched Roxas, "Do you think… possibly that… Riku is… jealous?"

Roxas blinked again before giving a small smile, "Of Axel?"

Sora gave a soft nod.

Roxas grinned, "Dude, he's so jealous he'd be greener than an emerald."

Sora laughed, easing back into bed, "Thanks for the help Roxas…"

"Help?" Roxas asked.

"You really made me feel better."

"Ah." Roxas laughed, "No problem."

X.X.X.X.X.X

"You're taking your time to wake up."

That was the first thing Sora heard in the morning, he squeaked, eyes snapped open, and grabbed the blanket tightly, "A-Axel…"

Axel leaned down, pecking Sora slowly on the lips, "Laying there all day doesn't help you and your voice."

Sora nodded, getting out of bed and rushing to his closet to grab clothes.

Axel simply sat on the bed, humming a tune.

"Why'd I have to sleep in?" Sora asked himself, coming out in slacks, a dress shirt, and a tie, "Usually Roxas wakes me up."

Axel chuckled, "I told Roxas that you were skipping the day with me."

Sora blinked, looking up at his master, "What, why?"

Axel's head tilted back and he let out a rich laugh, "Because today's the day I start to plan how to kill Riku Umino, and you get to play bait."

"Oh, bait, how fun." Sora muttered, but when Axel glared at him, he shut up and looked towards the floor.

"Follow me."

And Sora did as he was told.

X.X.X.X.X

"Umino!"

Riku turned, frowning with eyebrow raised as he glared at his current rival in love, "Nakango?" And there was Sora, once again, by the raven-haired man's side.

The man grinned, showing off his set of pearly white teeth, "I was just going to borrow Sora, so I figured because you're so over-protective about him, just like his brother is, that you should know."

Did Axel just realize he called partly called Sora his brother, like Roxas?

Sora didn't know wether to run or cower in fear.

The twitch and glare in Riku's eyes told all, it was best to run. Too late for poor Sora though.

"I'll be sure to keep this conversation in mind the next time we meet Nakango, I'd love to… 'talk'… about this situation more, later on."

Oh yeah, the 'talk' was coming.

Axel just shot a lazy grin back, "Of course Umino, but heaven knows if you can get up at the unsightly hours of the morning, as I do, just to already steal Sora away for the day." And with that he hugged Sora close to him, and pulled him off.

Roxas just laughed from behind the glaring Riku, "Dude, he's just defeated you, twice."

Riku sighed, trying to get his emotions under control until he could be alone, "Just get back to work."

X.X.X.X.X

Sora sighed, lightly picking up the pace. He knew he missed curfew by at least twenty minutes, and Roxas would _not_ be happy. And Sora did _not_ want to sit through another one of his _hour_-long speeches.

"_I can't believe him!_"

He paused, blinking, before stopping.

"_He's so low!_"

Taking a couple steps forward, Sora made his way to the small study room's door. There, besides the desk, lantern, books, quill and ink, and papers and letters and notes stood one Riku Umino. He had been pacing back and forth, the rugs, visibly, were slightly worn and the man just continued to ignore it as he prattled on and on.

"I mean, who does he think he _is_!?"

And Sora's eyebrow rose, because he knew right then.

Riku was talking to himself.

He couldn't help but smile as he watched; Riku getting so worked up only meant one thing.

He still had feelings for Sora, and Sora couldn't help but want him to act on them.

Maybe, some time soon he would, if he wasn't cursing Axel's existence.

Sora quietly giggled before slipping into the shadows and towards his room with a sleeping brother inside.

X.X.X.X.X.X

Hope you liked it! Review please! Grinning Axel plushies in a black tux, top hat, and the Phantom mask for those who do!


	7. Urgent Notice

Outline: Cry the Beloved Country

X.X.X.X

**URGENT NOTE**:

HOMG, how horrible, I've rarely done this and I hate it when people do this, but I need to do this.

For those of you that know how I work, you all know I had everything saved on a 95/98 Windows computer, and we all know how old those are. Finally, it's given up on me, sad, I know, but it has.

Guess what this means?

Yup, I have to write everything from scratch. EVERYTHING. Even my two prides and joys, the Death Note/Kingdom Hearts crossover and Home For The Summer.

I pretty much have nothing left of my work because I was not able to save it to my grandfather's comp.

Kiraracutie is going to try and bring me her big hard drive (who she's named 'AkuRoku') to see if we can get ANY information off of it.

Hope with us!

I'm putting this on most of my stories (the frequently read ones) in case someone doesn't read my other stories.

For the help of our loss, I will tell you how far I was in most stories so that you can see how big this is for me.

**Deathly Sources Chapter 5**- 10 percent

**Note**: This I will be working on quickly, so rest assured it will be one of the first updated

**Black Eyeshadow**-85 percent

**Note**: I pretty much remember what I was going to do, so this shouldn't be too much of a problem. I just need to think of a finishing move.

**Hands-On Computer**-15 percent

**Note**: I was still debating whether to continue this, so it's getting written, but slowly.

**100 Ways of Love**-70 percent

**Note**: Now I must think of all new drabble ideas D NOOO!! All I remember was a RiSo one that was 'pizza' and a Zemyx one that was 'lights' but that's about it.

**Cinnamon and Spice**-30 percent

**Note**: I was at the Riku Replica!! I was so sad about this one!

**Ocean Blue and Sapphire**-56 percent

**Note**: This was the chapter right before the lemon, so it wasn't too big of a loss. I remembered the theme, so I will be able to get it done and up before anything.

**Drifting 101**-90 percent

**Note**: It was gonna be some Zemyx loving! Now I feel bad because I've been promising it.

**Phantom**-60 percent

**Note**: This one was going to be a bit of foreplay before a AkuSor lemon. 'Cuz that's what everyone voted for, so I will be trying to get this up for you guys.

**Shinning Collection**-70 percent

**Note**: One of my favorite stories, ever, damn. Well, don't worry, I pretty much knew what I was doing for this. I should be able to re-do it, finish it, and post it within a week or so.


End file.
